A Wish Come True
by eeyop1428
Summary: Nancy dreams of building robots and wishes to talk to one. But she never expected to with a Transformer. Rated T for one minor adult theme. The rest is K plus quality.


**Author's Note:** This story is written as part of a writing game started by **Trapped-in-Reality**. In order I've written the first paragraph then passed it on to **Trapped-in-Reality**, who then passed it to **Starfire201** and lastly **Soundwave-82**, before I completed the circle, ending the story. It took some thinking on how to end it as the story had potential to go on for much longer; I blame my start of the story, so, a lesson learned hehe. But my thinking engine came through for me and I could end it on a conclusive note at least, though this isn't my best piece of writing and I think the ending is a little rushed.

The co-authors' writing have **not** been changed to show readers their style of writing and to keep their writing true in the way they had written it. I, however, have edited my own writing until it felt good enough to be posted. So if some inconsistency (like if you're wondering who the Pits is Joe Boden/why his family life has anything to do with the main story) or grammar/spelling mistakes are spotted, they're not from me.

Thank you to the co-authors who have added their parts to my story. Originally **Arctic Banana** and **Brainz4Christ** were supposed to write in place of **Starfire201** and **Soundwave-82** but unfortunate circumstances took place so they weren't able to.

Hope you enjoy :).

* * *

**A Wish Come True**

One day there was a girl, who went to school and stayed at home, week in and week out. There didn't seem to be anything in particular that was interesting in her life thus far, other than her interests in robotic engineering and biology. She always wanted to be able to build something from metal and circuits – give it a life and a name; maybe even artificial intelligence. She loved life both organic and inorganic. She couldn't decide whether to be a biologist or a mechanic someday; she had a great passion for both subjects. But her intense zeal made her a target for teasing from her schoolmates, as she liked to construct little figures made from paper clips, bits of eraser and bullet pins. She felt like the odd one out, but in her heart she couldn't deny what she felt about her dreams and didn't want to.

She wished she could meet a cool robot friend that she could talk to for real.

The day was normal. She held her new textbook-like book on AI close to her chest as the other kids at the bus stop sneered at her. Her paper route earned her enough money to buy it, and she hoped for some free time in school to read it. In the background, the children could hear the screaming as Joe Boden finally made it home, drunk again. His wife threatened to leave him, again. Everyone ignored it. It was just a typical day in this neighbourhood.

Nancy studied the metal mess the city council called a playground. Nearly all the metal surfaces were rusted, and any paint was no more. This was where the children escaped after school, where the majority in this neighbourhood failed. She was only an average student, but she felt oddly out of place with her neighbours. She imagined in her mind, the metal screeching to life, bending to take a human-like shape. The old being would tell her stories of games that the generations before her played on that very spot. She imagined the entire area a bed of flowers, teeming with beauty.

Nancy was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice she was being watched. Across the road from her sat a black and white Saleen Mustang, the cop within just observing her daydream.

_What on Cybertron is the worthless fleshbag doing standing there in the middle of the road and not moving?_ Barricade thought. He thought about it a few moments, and then discarded the thought. Humans were foolish creatures anyway, why should he care?

_Then again, maybe this could be the opportunity for a little fun. I have been bored lately, no Autobots to slag and Frenzy's with Soundwave for a while._

With an evil internal grin, Barricade decided to step in and get things started. He start the engine and gradually drove toward Nancy was still daydreaming in the middle of He picked up speed and started the sirens going as he heads towards her the sound of the police sirens made Nancy jump out of her skins and then jumps out of the way of the police car she lands on her bottom as the polices car stop in front of her she saw to the driver side of the vehicle.

Nancy did not speak in shock. Suddenly the police car shifted; moved in a way normal vehicles could never do. Its different parts cycled over each other like individual organisms travelling to their proper place amongst themselves on the huge surfaces they were on, all the while the being before Nancy rising up to tower over her by miles it seemed. The policeman had disappeared but that was none of her concern now. A gigantic robot glared down at her with glowering red eyes. All Nancy did was stare right back, unable to shift from the ground. She was meeting a robot – her dream come true, however, she did not feel excitement or happiness from meeting this one. It seemed to possess a harmful aura.

The other kids screamed and scattered, leaving Nancy all alone with this giant, who didn't react to the panic it just caused, save for a disdainful glare at their retreating little bodies.

It chuckled to itself; at least it sounded that way. "Stupid _human_," it voiced, which surprised Nancy and made her jump. "I ought to squash you for your impunity this instant. It's so easy to extinguish you humans who have built many things stronger than yourselves, it's amusing."

The great being descended, and moved an open metal claw of a hand above Nancy. She yelped and tried to run out of reach but she was easily caught; the iron fingers entrapped her and then the hand lifted her from the ground. Nancy cried out. Barricade chuckled again, gazing at her in his grip.

"It's also funny how you squeal in fright. It's no fun if I just end you too quickly, otherwise you would not keep amusing me with your pathetic struggles. I think I'll have more fun than I expected."

Without warning a flash of light impacted Barricade's body. He gave a pained and shocked yell, pushed over by the blast. He let Nancy drop. Before she hit the ground a Camaro transformed and caught her with cupped hands, and rolled a distance away from the fallen Barricade. The yellow robot placed Nancy on her feet and stood up to face the enemy. The two robots clashed, dealing each other screeching blows. Every struggled step they took felt like earthquakes under Nancy's feet. Immediately she went for cover inside a play tunnel and peered out at the warring robots in the street, terrified yet awed at the scene.

Barricade was wounded, severely. Electrical sparks marked the openings on his mid-section and face, and he found it difficult now to land a punch. Once again he had underestimated Bumblebee and took the consequences. He snarled; he would have to retreat.

"Don't think you've heard the last of me, Autobot," Barricade spat. "I'll return." He transformed back into a police car and sped away.

Bumblebee watched after him. "_Au revoir!_" he said in a French voice. He then made his way back to the playground, appearing unhurt, although there were several visible dents, scratches and broken armour on his structure.

From Nancy's point of view inside the tunnel Bumblebee looked like he was searching for her from his head-turning and looking over the playground's other activity areas.

"_Where are ya', 'Pidge? O 'P_iiidge," he said, in the voice of a familiar cartoon character.

When Nancy recognised it was from Lady and the Tramp, she giggled to herself. Bumblebee stooped down and picked something up; it was her book. Bumblebee stared at it momentarily, and then made his way nearer to where Nancy was. Nancy backed into the tunnel a little more. She gasped when a portion of Bumblebee's head filled the opening of the tunnel. His eyes were a rich blue – not red like the eyes of that other robot. His head moved away, replaced by a metal hand, signalling for her to come out.

When she didn't her book plopped onto the palm of his hand.

"_Come on. Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt ya'_," Bumblebee said in a different voice; this time it was from Aladdin. "_Do you trust me?_"

After a few more seconds hesitation Nancy ventured out of the tunnel and shyly looked up at Bumblebee, who was on one knee. He was a lot less scary than the other robot. He gestured the book to her and she took it. She held it close and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"_No, I'm just here to help_[1]," Bumblebee said, slightly waving his hand and head in modesty.

Nancy giggled. Her wish had come true.

* * *

[1] This line is from the Pixar animation movie 'The Incredibles', quoted from Mr. Incredible after he stopped a criminal driver.


End file.
